Away From Prying Eyes
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Taking a vacation for a few days, the Admiral takes his girlfriend Shigure away with him to a remote home he had rented. As one might expect, a couple with nobody to interrupt them tend to get a little... frisky. [Smut]


**Away From Prying Eyes**

''Mn... it's so peaceful up here isn't it, Admiral?''

The Admiral smiled and wordlessly hummed in agreement, gazing up at the modest little home they had rented out for the next few days – situated at the top of a hill, the pleasantly-cloudless blue sky hanging overhead.

It wasn't often that he got the chance to get away from the base, and the moment he could he whisked Shigure off on a mini-holiday for a little R&R. The two of them had been dating for a few months by this point so she was more than happy to join him... though it took her some effort to peel off Yuudachi, who whined about not getting to go with them.

The Admiral shoved his hand into his pocket, fishing out the keys for the small one-storey home and unlocking the front door, slipping inside. It was a fairly cosy Japanese-style home, just per his tastes; beige walls and smooth brown flooring, sliding rice-paper doors – the whole package. He shrugged off his jacket as he entered, spending a brief second to hang it up while Shigure took off her shoes.

''Mn... the walk up here is a killer, though~'' Shigure bemoaned, cradling her ankles with a cute pout.

''True.'' He chuckled in agreement. ''There's supposed to be an open-air bath here, if you wanna relax?''

Shigure stood up, stretching her arms above her head with a pleased groan. ''Mm... that sounds nice. You go ahead Admiral, I'll put our stuff away.''

''You sure? I can-''

''_Admiral~_'' Shigure drew it out, her cute pout deepening.

The Admiral sighed exasperatedly at that. ''Fine, fine... I'll meet you there. Don't take long.''

In an instant Shigure's pout melted into a cheery smile. ''Eheh, will do~''

X-x-X

''Ahh... that's good...''

The Admiral breathed out a pleased sigh as he sunk down into the warm, lightly-soapy water. The large bath was located at the back of the house, built in a square shape big enough to fit ten or more people comfortably. The rim of the bath was stone while the walls of the room were a pleasant mahogany wood, lacking any ceiling and allowing the steam to rise into the air – though given the isolated location of the cabin, he wasn't worried about anyone peeping.

Suddenly a familiar, soft-toned voice drifted through the baths. ''It's bigger than I expected...''

He tilted his head back and looked over his shoulder, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he laid eyes on Shigure... clad in a loose-fitting green bathing yukata, the dark blue obi sash barely tied around her midsection. It was clear to him she wasn't wearing anything underneath the thin article of clothing, a fact reinforced when she blushed at his gaze.

''D-Don't stare.'' Shigure puffed her cheeks out at him. ''If you peek, I'll whack you on the head, Admiral.''

The Admiral chuckled lightly and obeyed, turning his gaze back onto the lightly-soapy water. After a second he heard the unmistakable sound of cloth fluttering and hitting the ground, Shigure's gentle footfalls patting against the cool stone floor. The temptation to take a peek at her lithe frame was strong but he resisted, waiting until Shigure slipped into the bath next to him before he glanced over at her.

Due to the modest height of the bath the soapy water only came up to just under her breasts, barely hiding her modest boobs from sight – something she seemed intimately aware of, blushing and daintily laying an arm over her chest, shooting him a demure pout. He couldn't hide the smirk that crossed his lips, leaning in and giving her a little kiss on the cheek, savouring the sight of her blush darkening.

''Hmhm...'' He chuckled quietly, looping his left arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him.

Shigure squirmed briefly in embarrassment before surrendering to his embrace, releasing a soft sigh and resting her head against his shoulder. For a pleasant few minutes they simply basked in silence, the distant chirping of birds adding to the soothing ambience.

''We should bring your sisters with us next time.'' The Admiral remarked lightly, imagining Yuudachi splashing about the spacious open-air bath like a dog.

''Mm.'' Shigure hummed in quiet agreement, a smile playing at her lips. ''Samidare would really like this place.''

''I can't imagine how Shiratsuyu would deal with the peace. Probably get into a wrestling match with Yuudachi, hmhm.''

The black-haired girl giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, prompting the Admiral to tilt his head and kiss her on the lips instead. With a cute quirk to her lips Shigure returned the kiss, a content sigh escaping her as their lips gently meshed together. They let the kiss continue for only a few seconds before breaking apart, their eyes meeting.

With a shy smile Shigure sat up a little more, kissing him again – moaning softly when he eagerly kissed her back, his gentle passion making her lips tingle pleasantly and her arm slip off her chest. Her cheeks dusted red when his left hand slid off her shoulder and curled around to her left breast, cupping her boob and giving it a slow, affectionate squeeze.

''Ah...'' Shigure moaned quietly, retreating from the kiss. ''Admir- ah!''

A soft gasp escaped Shigure as he dove in, suddenly attacking her lithe neck with feverish kisses. Shigure shivered and tilted her head further to the left, giving him more room to work with – moans fluttering past her lips as he sucked on her sensitive neck. His fingers sunk into her soft, plump breast as he toyed with her boob, gently groping and rolling it around in his grip; the gentle pleasure fuelling Shigure's growing arousal.

The Destroyer shivered as his right hand slipped between her legs, stroking her slit – the water making his gentle rubbing seem so much more erotic. The second his lips left her neck Shigure tilted her head back towards him, her sweet moan muffled when he captured her lips in another kiss; this one more heated than the last.

''Mm... a-ah...'' Shigure quivered as his fingers just-barely slipped between her folds, teasingly not penetrating her. ''A-Admiral...''

The Admiral chuckled softly, kissing her nose. Her pale-pink nipples were swiftly growing hard beneath his fingers, not least because of the cool air mixing with the rising steam – something he was eager to remind her of, gently pinching her nipple and giving it a little tweak. Shigure gasped quietly and shot him a pout; though the effect was ruined by the dark flush to her cheeks.

He quickly discovered Shigure wasn't in the mood to be entirely passive, however – a quiet grunt escaping him as her lithe fingers wrapped around his half-erect cock. Shigure flashed him a slight smirk, her breathing heavy as she started bobbing her wrist up and down; jerking him off. In response he went a step further by pushing a single finger inside her pussy, relishing her quiet groan of approval.

''Ah- Mm~'' Shigure's quiet moan was cut short as he kissed her full on the lips again, hungrily devouring her cute noises.

The Destroyer replied by jerking him off with more vigour, moving her hand as fast as the water around it would allow – using her thumb to trace the tip of his dick teasingly, swiftly getting him hard. Not one to be outdone he added a second then a third finger, pumping the three digits into her soft folds over and over again. Shigure mewled wordlessly in response, slowly bucking her hips in an attempt to impale herself on his fingers faster.

Shigure shuddered when he gave her breast another affectionate grope, her arousal heightened when she felt how hard he was in her hand. After a moment of lust-addled thought she released his erect cock, a quiet moan passing her pale pink lips as she laid a hand on his arm, giving it a gentle push. The Admiral quirked a brow and took the hint, pulling his fingers out her pussy and unhanding her breast.

Her reason became apparent as she laid down on her side – before suddenly slipping under the short water.

''Nn-?!'' The Admiral gasped as he _felt _Shigure's lips wrap around his cock, a surprised groan escaping him as she took his dick into her mouth.

Shigure wasted no time in bobbing her head, her tongue lazily lapping at his cock while she moved up and down. Given she was holding her breath she couldn't suck him off properly, but that certainly didn't stop her from trying – an electric shudder running up his spine as her warm lips slid along his shaft erotically. Through a mixture of determination and eagerness Shigure managed to push herself all the way down, deep-throating him after only a couple of bobs, before having to pull back.

''Haah~!'' Shigure gasped in air as she breached the surface, a little splash of water hitting him as she sat up – panting and with rosy cheeks.

The Admiral chuckled breathlessly, taking the opportunity to admire Shigure's nude frame – the water resting around her stomach, giving him a perfect view of her toned stomach, modest plump breasts and smooth arms.

''That was... different...'' He teased lightly, unable to deny how strangely erotic it was.

Shigure blushed cutely and smiled, one hand touching her braid. ''Y-Yeah... I wanted to see... if I could do it. Shame I can't... hold my breath, for too long.''

''Maybe a reason to ask I-19 for swim lessons then.'' The Admiral smirked.

The Destroyer blushed adorably and pouted at him, sitting back in the bath – the water rising up to her shoulders. Her pout melted and transformed into a mischievous smile, one of her slim legs rising out of the water. He grabbed her extended foot and tugged it close, planting a teasing kiss on her foot and earning himself an embarrassed giggle from Shigure, her big toe poking him on the nose.

Her foot slid down his chest and stomach, a shudder running through him as her foot dipped under the water – teasingly dragging her big toe down his cock. With an airy giggle Shigure curled her toes around the tip of his cock, lewdly rubbing the heel of her foot into his cock. Despite her inexperience she made up for it with lewd eagerness, stroking his dick using only her foot.

''Mn...'' He grunted, leaning back against the stone edge of the bath. ''Shigure...''

''Eheh...'' Shigure giggled softly, one hand behind herself to support her while her other rose to her mouth, letting her demurely bite her finger – unintentionally adding to her cuteness.

The Admiral hissed through his teeth as Shigure's other foot came up, pressing on either side of his cock. She gave a few experimental jerks before settling into a smooth rhythm, teasingly getting him off with her feet – the slow pace adding to his arousal, so desperately wanting her to move faster yet knowing the water was stopping her.

Shigure slid her right foot up his cock and curled her toes around the tip, giving his dick one last teasing squeeze before releasing his shaft. The Destroyer sat up and waded through the water closer to him, a breathy smile on her inviting pink lips as she straddled him – his erect cock brushing against her thigh.

His hands slid under the water, gripping her waist – her skin made soft by the water. ''You little minx.''

''Mm... but you're the bigger perv~'' Shigure teased back, a dark flush to her cheeks.

The Admiral snorted softly, moving his hands down to Shigure's ass and giving it a tender grope. Shigure's blush deepened and she mewled softly, licking her pink lips seductively – and quickly closing the distance a moment later. He met her halfway and kissed her passionately, muffling their shared groan as she moved her hips; the tip of his cock rubbing against her soft folds and exciting them both.

Shigure slid a hand down, gently grasping his cock to stop it slipping inside – both of them groaning as she rolled her hips, sliding her lower lips along his cock. In response he fondled her ass more roughly, eliciting a quiet mewl from his girlfriend. Shigure leaned back as she moved her hips more earnestly, giving him a perfect view of her plump boobs rising and falling with her increasingly-quick breaths, arousing him more.

''Ah~'' Shigure breathed, closing her blue eyes. ''Mn...''

The Admiral couldn't take her playful grinding any longer – gripping her hips and sitting up. Shigure gasped in surprise as he flipped their positions around, a quiet grunt leaving her lips as her back hit the stone rim of the bath. Her cheeks quickly gained a dark red hue as she realised their new position, a shaky smile gracing her lips as she opened her legs; the offer obvious.

''Minx.'' He chuckled quietly.

''Perv~'' Shigure shot back, giggling.

With a snort he shifted a little closer, one hand grasping his cock. Shigure adjusted her position and leaned back a bit, watching with evident anticipation as he guided his cock towards her waiting slit.

''A-Ah...'' Shigure quivered as the tip touched her folds, smoothly sliding inside. ''Mm... this feels... weird...''

The Admiral grunted breathlessly in agreement, shuddering as her pussy tightened around his cock. Undeterred he slowly rolled his hips and pushed deeper, easily able to bury himself into his girlfriend's pussy. Shigure moaned softly in response, her hands sliding up his arms and legs brushing against his – her expression made all the more erotic by the cute half-lidded gaze she was giving him.

''Admiral...'' The Destroyer murmured, her inviting pink lips puffing into a pout.

He smirked lightly and complied with her unspoken desire, leaning down and kissing her on the lips. Shigure melted into the kiss and mewled, one hand snaking up to the back of head and gripping his hair, deepening the slow but passionate kiss. At the same time he continued slowly rocking his hips, inching his cock deeper into Shigure's pussy and earning a soft moan from his girlfriend, the Destroyer quivering beneath him.

At her quiet murmur he began to move faster, rearing his hips back before promptly plunging back in. Shigure gasped lightly before it melted into a pleased groan, exhaling slowly as he sunk into her folds and stuffed her full. The warm water made it impossible to go fast, forcing him to be content with going slow – but the sight of Shigure's lewd, blissful face was more than enough to satisfy him.

''Ah... M-Myn...'' Shigure mewled breathlessly, arching her back slightly as he slid his cock into her.

Shigure moaned as he captured her lips in a heated kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Shigure put up a token effort to risk before succumbing to his more experienced tongue, letting him dominate her mouth. The kiss lasted for only a few long seconds before they broke apart, Shigure letting out a soft groan as he sunk into her again.

''Admiral...'' Shigure breathed, her hands shifting to his shoulders. ''Let's get out...''

The Admiral grunted an agreement, reluctantly rearing his hips back and pulling out of her. With a quiet grunt Shigure quickly climbed out the bath, too caught up in her lust to be embarrassed that her nude body was laid bare to him. The Destroyer quickly sat her shapely rear on the edge of the bath and laid on her back, her slim legs opening up.

He was quick to stand up too, grasping his twitching cock and lining it up with her wet slit – eagerly pushing back inside her. Shigure moaned approvingly, cutely shivering as he easily slid back inside her. Within a few hasty thrusts the tip of his cock hit her deepest parts, eliciting a mutual moan from both of them as her tight insides clenched around his length; the sensation all but begging him to pound her.

''Mm... go fast...'' Shigure breathily murmured.

He grunted an agreement, spending a brief moment to grab her soft hips before swiftly plunging inside. Shigure groaned lustfully as he filled her again, each subsequent thrust eliciting more pleasure-filled moans from the Destroyer. Both were too aroused from their prior foreplay to even think about taking things slow, and the Admiral acted on that arousal; his thrusts rapidly picking up speed.

The lewd slapping of skin soon echoed off the wooden bath walls, their pelvises smacking together as he plunged into Shigure over and over again. With no-one around to hear them Shigure didn't even attempt to hide her voice – letting out her cute gasps and whining moans, her voice quivering when he slammed into her mid-cry.

''A-Admiral... a-ah... ohh...'' Shigure moaned out between breaths, her half-lidded gaze only turning him on more – her voice rising to a cry as he pounded into her with more vigour than before.

Shigure's cute breasts bounced about from his wild fucking, enticing him with their gentle roundness. In a heartbeat his right hand left her hip and darted up to her breast, eliciting a pleasure-filled cry from Shigure as he squeezed her right boob; easily knocking the breath from her lungs. The Destroyer whimpered breathlessly as he ran his thumb over her nipple repeatedly, teasing her even while continuing to drill deep into her pussy – the overwhelming rush of pleasure making her head spin.

''Nn... a-ah... I-I can't~!'' Shigure's whine rose to a sharp cry. ''C-Cumm- _hya~!_''

With a cry bordering a shriek Shigure's orgasm crashed down on her; her inner walls tightly squeezing his throbbing cock as she climaxed, her honey squirting out around his length. The Admiral grit his teeth and kept thrusting, a groan passing his teeth as the burning heat in his own pelvis grew too strong to ignore – before with a breathless shudder he yanked his cock out, grinding his cock against her slick folds before firing ropes of cum all over Shigure's smooth pelvis, flat stomach and plump breasts.

''M-Mm~!'' The Destroyer quivered, mewling past her pursed lips as he painted her skin white.

The Admiral kept thrusting against her pussy for a few more seconds even as he came, shooting his seed all over his girlfriend. Slowly his thrusts gradually came to a stop, fatigue washing over him and prompting him to lean against the bath edge for support.

''Ohh...'' Shigure twitched and shot him a breathless, loving smile. ''Kiss...''

He huffed softly and wordlessly complied, leaning down and giving her a deep kiss on the lips. Shigure moaned happily into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, their lips smacking together between their mutual gasps; the pleasure tickling their lower halves stopping them from taking the kiss too far.

Shigure grunted softly as his cock slipped along her folds, sending a jolt of warm pleasure through her. ''Mn... let's... get cleaned up _properly _this time... huh?''

''Hai, hai...''

X-x-X

Night had fallen, the lights of their little abode flicking off one by one.

The Admiral groaned approvingly as he wriggled in bed, the soft mattress pleasant against his back. The bedroom light was already flickered off and the curtains were left just-barely ajar, letting some moonlight spill into the room and provide minimal lighting. From the bathroom came the sound of running water as Shigure did her teeth, providing a soothing background noise to lull him to sleep, his desire to be beside Shigure the only thing keeping him awake.

Just as he began to drift off the hallway light flickered off, the bedroom door closing a moment later. He glanced over and flushed lightly at the sight of Shigure; his girlfriend wearing naught but a pair of black panties and a loose grey sleeping yukata, the obi untied and giving him a peek at her modest breasts.

''What have I told you about staring, Admiral...'' Shigure murmured exasperatedly, the dim lighting doing little to hide her pretty blush.

The Admiral merely smile lightly in response, a sheepish chuckle passing his lips. Shigure rolled her eyes and knelt on the bed, his cheeks growing red when her yukata slipped open even more; her small round breasts revealed to him. Shigure was quick to notice that but made no move to hide her breasts, giving him a demure smile as she crawled closer to him.

''I never got to... _taste _you properly, did I...?'' Shigure asked, her smile turning coy. ''Let me... fix that...''

As she finished she pulled away the covers hiding him, her eyes focusing on his black boxers. Shigure blushed but didn't hesitate in hooking her fingers into his boxers, pulling them down his thighs until his soft cock slipped out. Shigure giggled softly at the sight and wrapped her slim hand around it, giving it a few slow, experimental jerks that sent a pleasant shiver through him.

His cock swiftly hardened in her hand, prompting Shigure to jerk him off with more vigour and bring her face close. The Admiral shuddered as her hot breath brushed against his cock, her lips tenderly kissing his cock not a second later. Shigure smiled softly at his quiet groan, peppering his dick with gentle kisses that sent pleasurable jolts rushing through him, quickly becoming hard from her ministrations.

''Mm...'' Shigure smiled warmly, looking up at him and rubbing her cheek against his dick. ''Let me be in control for tonight, please?''

''S-Sure...'' The Admiral nodded quickly.

Shigure gave him a loving smile before refocusing on his cock, planting a chaste kiss on his dick a second later. The Destroyer proved her skill as she masterfully smooched his cock in tandem with her slow hand-job, her slim fingers occasionally shifting enough so she could kiss the base of his cock too. Her grip shifted to reveal the base of his cock, allowing Shigure to slip her tongue out and drag it all the way up his cock, curling her tongue around the tip teasingly.

She looked up and met his gaze, teasingly tracing the tip with her tongue – before dropping her hand, and then plunging her head down his cock. The Admiral let out a hissing breath as the wet warmth of her mouth engulfed his cock, pleasure flooding his pelvis as she managed to take in over half his cock on the first go.

''Mm...'' Shigure hummed softly as she lifted her head – before promptly plunging back down even deeper, accepting more of his cock into her mouth.

The Destroyer paused for a brief moment, her tongue lewdly stroking and curling around his dick teasingly. After the moment passed she lifted her head off his cock; instead grabbing it with her hand and giving him a few quick jerks, eliciting a gasp from him as sharp pleasure lanced up his cock. His reaction earned an embarrassed smile from Shigure, the braided girl tilting her head and lightly kissing the underside of his cock.

''Nn... Shigure...'' The Admiral groaned softly.

Shigure only giggled lightly at his reply, unhanding his cock and taking him back into her mouth again. With more eagerness than before Shigure bobbed her head up and down his length, sucking him off with single-minded determination – the pleasurable sensation reminding him of when she blew him in the bath earlier, only fuelling his bubbling arousal.

A stifled grunt escaped the Admiral as Shigure went deeper, his cock hitting the back of her throat as she deep-throated him. Shigure smiled slightly, meeting his gaze as she quickly bobbed up and down his cock; taking his full length inside her mouth each time. Hot pleasure tickled his shaft the more she toyed with his dick, his breathing growing heavier as he felt his orgasm building.

''Mm...'' Shigure pulled her lips off his cock, taking a brief second to breathe. ''In my mouth, Admiral...''

She didn't give him time to reply, suddenly wrapping her pink lips around his cock and sinking all the way to the base, sucking his cock eagerly. The Admiral gasped and gripped handfuls of the bed, groaning through his teeth as he watched Shigure happily suck him off – her tongue lapping at the underside of his cock at the same time, adding to his burning pleasure.

''S-Shigure...'' He grit his teeth, screwing his eyes shut. ''C-Crap- _Nn!_''

A sharp grunt escaped his gritted teeth as he came, unloading ropes of cum into Shigure's mouth – the Destroyer eagerly pushing herself all the way down his cock and swallowing his seed without hesitation. Her tongue stroked the underside of his cock and coaxed out more of his seed, gulping it down like a cat drank milk.

''Haah~'' Shigure breathed as she pulled her lips off with a 'pop', panting lightly.

For a brief minute the only sound in the room was their breathing, him recovering from his orgasm and her catching her breath. Shigure always liked to please him and it was rare he gave her the chance, preferring to be the one kissing and pleasing her instead.

He was distracted from his thoughts as the ruffling of cloth drew his attention, his eyes darting over to Shigure – and watching intently as she shrugged off her sleeping yukata, revealing her naked body in all its glory. Shigure blushed darkly under his gaze and smiled shyly, crawling closer to him until she was straddling his waist, one hand slipping down and gently grasping his sensitive cock.

''Make sure... to cum in here this time, alright?'' Shigure asked softly, moaning as the tip of his dick poked her pussy lips.

The Admiral blushed at her demure expression, wordlessly nodding. Shigure smiled warmly at him and lowered her hips, groaning sensually as her lower lips parted around his cock. He sunk into her pussy with minimal resistance, Shigure's pleasure-filled moan echoing through the room as she sunk down his cock easily – stopping only when two-thirds of his cock was inside her.

After a moment the black-haired girl raised her hips – before immediately impaling herself on his cock again. Shigure moaned hotly and tipped her head back, rolling her hips and sinking deeper down his cock, their pelvises soon touching as his entire length was buried inside her. The Destroyer didn't keep it slow for long, quickly picking up speed until she was practically bouncing on his cock, her tight insides squeezing his sensitive cock.

''Nn...'' The Admiral groaned, laying his hands on her hips.

Shigure let out a breathy giggle and tipped her head back, her giggle swiftly melting into a low moan when he bucked his hips up. He grinned tightly at her moan of pleasure and stroked her smooth hips, unable to stop staring at her beautifully nude body as she rode him – a fact she seemed to realise, blushing darkly and demurely cupping one of her breasts, and giving it a light squeeze.

''M-Mm...'' Shigure moaned softly as she groped herself for his viewing pleasure.

The Destroyer let out a surprised moan as he bucked his hips again, thrusting up into her pussy. In response Shigure rolled her hips in small circles, tightening her pelvic muscles expertly – smiling heatedly at his quiet grunt. She gave her hips a few more gentle rotations before lifting herself back up again, resuming her prior riding.

Slowly his hands trailed up her sides until they neared her chest. Shigure blushed and helpfully leaned forwards a bit, moaning softly when he groped both her breasts – his lustful fingers sinking into her soft tits and squeezing them. Using her now-free hand she laid her own hands on his chest, groaning as she moved with more vigour than before; her pleasure only heightened when he started bucking his hips again.

''Hah... a-ah...'' Shigure groaned breathily.

The Admiral groaned as she tightened around him again, the pleasurable hotness of her pussy driving him crazy. It was impossible to sit still and just let her have her fun, instinctively bucking his hips and thrusting up into her – though if her pleasure-filled moan was any indication, she appreciated his efforts.

As Shigure's bouncing grew faster he released her soft boobs and slid his hands down to her hips, a groan escaping him as Shigure rode his cock with more eagerness than before. Her tight pussy squeezed and quivered around his throbbing cock as she bounced on his length, only growing tighter by the minute as her inevitable climax drew closer and closer.

''A-Admiral... Admiral~!'' Shigure's voice trembled, rising in pitch mid-word. ''I-I can't... I'm gonna... I'm- _Mynn~!_''

Shigure pursed her lips in a weak attempt to stifle her sharp, pleasure-filled cry before her orgasm washing over her like a wildfire. The Admiral groaned as her inner walls tightly squeezed his cock, all but begging for him to cum inside. He didn't resist – a burning rush flooding his pelvis before he unloaded ropes of cum deep into Shigure's hot, quivering pussy.

The sensation of him cumming inside her made Shigure gasp, her hips buckling from the pleasurable sensation before her arms gave out – causing her to fall onto his chest with a breathless gasp, twitching as he pumped rope after rope of cum into her.

Their mutual orgasms slowly came to an end, leaving both of them panting heavily. Shigure moaned softly and lifted her shaking hips, daring to peek back and blushing at the sight of his cum dripping from her pussy, the unfamiliar sight strangely arousing her. Shaking off the thought Shigure slipped off him and laid by his side, snuggling up against him.

''Ah... that felt... so good...'' Shigure murmured affectionately, nuzzling his shoulder.

''Yeah...'' The Admiral breathlessly agreed, slipping a hand under the pillow. ''Say... Shigure...''

''Hm?'' The panting girl asked, a lilt of curiosity lacing her tone.

Her prior tiredness melted away as he withdrew a small black box, popping the lid open to reveal a silver ring.

''Will you-'' He didn't get the chance to finish before Shigure kissed him passionately.

''Yes.'' Shigure uttered, barely pulling back from the kiss long enough to speak before kissing him again.

The Admiral let the wedding ring slip into his hand, pushing it into Shigure's hand. The Destroyer broke off the kiss and took it, a beautiful smile gracing her lips as she slid it on her finger; taking a long, adorable second to admire the shiny ring. Then she looked back at him, her smile turning a touch coy as she snaked her arms around his neck.

''Nn...'' He grunted softly as she rolled them over, leaving her beneath him.

''Admiral~'' Shigure breathed sensually, smiling seductively up at him. ''Let's... _seal the deal_, hm~?''

Without hesitation he plunged back inside Shigure's slit, her legs wrapping around his waist as they made love; now as to-be husband and wife.

[END]


End file.
